Sólo un sueño
by Fucking Smile
Summary: ¿Emmett gay? ¿Rose poco afeminada? ¿Jasper feliz? ¿Alice emo y sin comprar? ¿¡Edward alegre?  ¡¿Carlisle poco tolerante a la sangre! ¿¡Esme gruñona? —Es sólo un sueño, Bella. TH/AU.ADVERTENCIA:No me hago responsables por traumas post—read.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo me pertenece lo que parece ser este OS

**Summary:** ¿Emmett gay? ¿Rose poco afeminada? ¿Jasper feliz? ¿Alice emo y sin comprar? ¡¿Edward alegre! ¡¿Carlisle poco tolerante a la sangre? ¡¿Esme gruñona? —Es sólo un sueño, Bella. TH/AU.

**ADVERTENCIA: OS Completamente estúpido. La autora no se hace responsable por traumas post—read(?.**

* * *

Entré al living. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón. Me senté junto a ella y suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró otra vez.

— No es mi día…

Fruncí los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero morir…

Alcé las cejas.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?

— ¿Dónde hay un cuchillo?

— ¡¿Ah?

— Me cortaré las venas…

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Alice, tus venas no tienen sangre!

Sollozó, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

— ¡Ni para eso sirvo!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Jasper?

— Afuera —suspiró—, cortaba flores. Déjame, quiero morir en paz…

Casi pude sentir mi ojo tildando de la impresión.

— Claro… —me levanté y salí corriendo al jardín, temiendo que lo de Alice fuera contagioso.

Jasper cortaba flores, tal como había dicho su novia, y llevaba un canasto colgado en su antebrazo. Realmente parecía caperucita roja…

— La la la, la la la…

— ¿Jasper? —inquirí con miedo, acercándome a pasos pequeños.

— Oh, ¡Hola, Bella! Hueles muy bien hoy —sonrió, oliendo mi cuello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y me entregó una flor.

— Eh, gracias…

— ¿Te gusta la canasta? La hice yo mismo.

Alcé las cejas. Esto _no_ estaba bien.

— ¡Jasper Hale! —gritó Esme, furiosa, saliendo al jardín— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis flores?

— Hola, mami —Jazz le tendió una flor—. ¿Te gusta mi canasta? La hice…

— ¡Con mis ramas de árbol! —chilló.

—Pero crecerán de nuevo…

— ¡Al igual que tu cabeza cuando la arranque!

— Aún estoy aquí —murmuré. Ambos me ignoraron.

— ¡Devuelve todas las flores!

— Pero mamá…

Esme salió corriendo en busca de Jasper, y éste corrió, despavorido ante la mirada furiosa de su madre.

Sacudí la cabeza y entré a la casa. Subí las escaleras, quizás todo era una broma de Emmett…

— Hola, Em —dije, entrando a su cuarto.

— Hey, Belly-Bells —cantó—. ¿Cómo crees que me queda el brillo? ¿O mejor me pongo estrellas en las uñas? ¡No, no, no! ¡Ya sé! ¿Crees que el rosado quede bien con mi tono de piel?

Dejé de respirar.

— ¿Ah?

— Yo creo que sí, aunque me gustan mucho las estrellas…

— ¿Para ti?

— Claro, tontita —rió, mirando sus uñas—. Está decidido, pondré rosa y luego las estrellas. ¡Soy brillante!

Corrí afuera y entré al baño. Abrí la llave, mojando mi rostro con las manos.

— No es real, no es real…

— Hey, ¿Cuánto te demorarás? Me mearé encima —masculló una… ¿Mujer?

— Eh, ¿Q—quién es?

— Soy yo, Rosalie. Hablo enserio, si me meo encima, tú me limpiarás el trasero. Me bañé hace dos semanas y no quiero sufrir otra vez.

Tragué saliva.

— Salgo, ya salgo —abrí la puerta de un tirón, y me encontré con algo que parecía ser Rose, pero en hombre. O travesti, no lo sé.

Su cabello estaba tapado por una gorra manchada de aceite negro. Sus manos todas sucias, entre polvo y aceite también. Una remera que parecía ser de Emmett, y uno pantalones tres veces su tamaño. Los altos tacones habían sido reemplazados por sandalias rotas y sucias. El maquillaje parecía estar en la blanca—ya no tan blanca— remera. Alzó las cejas cuando detuve mi mirada en la suya, y sorbió su nariz tan fuerte que me dieron ganas de vomitarle encima.

— ¿Vas a correrte, o tienes ganas de limpiar mi culo?

Negué, frenética mientras le hacía espacio para entrar. De seguro Carlisle sabría de qué iba todo esto.

Corrí a su despacho, mi respiración agitada cuando llegué al cuarto.

— Hey, Carlisle.

— ¡No, no te acerques!

Fruncí el entrecejo. _¿Me decía a mí?_

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero morderte, no quiero… Edward me mataría.

— ¿M—morderme? —inquirí. No entendía nada.

— No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar cerca de ti…

— Carlisle, eres médico…

— ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Quieres que todos mueran? ¡Jamás sería aquello!

Inhalé aire con lentitud, intentando comprender sus palabras.

Y volví a inhalar.

Okey, no había entendido ni mierda de lo que había dicho.

— Eh, por supuesto. Iré con, eh, con Edward.

— Sólo aléjate…

Asentí, saliendo de su despacho. Debía admitirlo: Todos me estaban asustando.

Subí al tercer piso, hacia el cuarto de Edward. Entré. Edward estaba con… ¿Mike y Jacob?

— ¿Jake, Mike? —tragué saliva—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

— ¡Bella, amor mío! —Edward corrió hacia mí, tomándome en sus brazos y dándome vueltas en el aire.

— Son tan tiernos —rió Mike, y Jacob asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward me dejó en el piso y me besó con ternura. Le correspondí, aún con la mirada pegada en Jacob y Mike.

— ¿Edward? —balbuceé en el beso.

— ¿Mmh?

Lo separé a regañadientes y miré sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hace Newton y Jake aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Los invité a jugar play. Jacob es mi amigo, y Mike un amigo de él. Además, hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos…

Mi mandíbula se abrió completamente, mis ojos parecían platos y jure sentir la baba cayendo de mi boca.

— Dios, esto está mal, muy muy mal…

— Edward, ¿Jugarás?

— Oh, claro —besó mis labios una vez más y corrió junto a los chicos, tirándose al piso y volviendo a jugar. Salí del cuarto, claramente _nada_ estaba bien. Bajé las escaleras hasta el living, preguntándome si me había drogado.

— ¿Allie? —Emmett se sentó a su lado en el sofá—. ¿Vamos al centro comercial?

— No, no quiero.

¿Había escuchado mal? ¿_Alice_ Cullen no quería ir de compras?

— Pero Alice, quizás eso te suba el ánimo.

— No es cierto —contradijo—. Además, ya fui hace un mes. ¿Para qué ir otra vez?

— Dios, no se puede vivir contigo —masculló Em, y salió moviendo su trasero más de lo necesario.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —grité. Alice se volteó, asustada. Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras y Emmett detuvo su caminar hacia la cocina.

_Bueno, al menos Emmett seguía yendo a la cocina tanto como antes._

— ¡¿Que ocurre, amor? —preguntó Edward, asustado. Corrió hasta mí, yo volví a gritar.

— ¡No, no, no, no! —Alice me miró confusa, Jasper y Esme entraron a la casa a ver qué pasaba. Rosalie bajó las escaleras también, gruñendo.

— Mujer, ¿Quieres callarte? Te volaré la cabeza si no—

— ¡Cállate! —chillé—. ¡Nada está bien!

Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bella?

— ¡Tú nunca te has llevado bien con Jake ni Mike! ¡Emmett no es gay! —el interpelado se puso la mano en el pecho, ofendido—. ¡Alice nunca ha sido emo, y Jasper nunca ha sido alegre! ¡¿Dónde están tus compras diarias, Allie? ¡Joder! ¡Carlisle es doctor, no una mala copia de Jasper! ¡Rosalie no me odia…! Bueno, en realidad sí, ¡Pero no es un hombre con tacones rotos! ¡Y Esme, por Dios! ¡¿Cuándo te has enfadado porque Jazz corte un par de flores de tu jardín?

Y todo comenzó a sacudirse. ¿Qué dem…?

— ¿Bella?

_¡Detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar!_

— ¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba asustado, y suspiro con alivio cuando lo miré.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Emmett gay? ¿Y Alice sin comprar y emo?

Alice apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Edward, sonriendo.

— ¿Alguien dijo comprar?

Me levanté con rapidez, y todo dio vueltas. Edward me tomó antes de que cayera al piso.

— ¿De qué hablas, amor? Emmett siempre ha sido raro, pero no es gay…

— ¡Lo es! ¡Y Jasper estaba feliz! —Edward soltó una carcajada— ¡Y tú eras amigo de Jacob y Newton!

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció de inmediato.

— Es sólo un sueño, Bella. ¿Jasper feliz? ¿Yo amigo del perro y Newton? —rió otra vez.

— ¡Es verdad! Carlisle no me quería cerca, porque decía que me iba a morder y que tú lo matarías.

Frunció el ceño.

— Sí, lo mataría. Pero no va a morderte, no sin tu consentimiento al menos.

— ¡Esme era una gruñona, se había enfadado porque Jasper había cortado flores de su jardín!

Y Alice estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Esme nunca se ha enfadado por eso!

Gemí.

— Es cierto…

Edward me abrazó, acunándome contra su pecho.

— Es sólo un sueño, Bella. Nada más que un sueño —me aseguró, sonriendo. Besó mi frente y yo suspiré.

— Sí, es cierto…

— Aunque Emmett sigue siendo gay.

* * *

**_¡_**_Hooola chicas**! ¿**Como están**? ¿**Les gustó**?** A mi me encanta :D_

_Algo que estaba pensado hace mucho mucho tiempo, y ahora recién lo terminé xDD Gracias a mi mejor amigo, **Felipe**, lo terminé.** ¡**Gracias emo de mi corazón por reírte con esta tontera**!**_

_Buee, **¿**Qué creen**? ¿**Está bien**?** Yo sinceramente morí al imaginarme a Emmett gay y Jazz cortando flores. Cuando lean la parte de Esme, imagínensela toda desordenada, con el cabello despeinado y casi como una loca xDD_

_Eso sería todo... **¡**Ah, no**! **Antes, agradecerles por los RR de Recovering your wounds. **¡Ya llegamos a los cincuenta!** Estoy TAN contenta :D Ese día me puse a gritar y a saltar por toda la casa, y mi mamá me miró raro como siempre lo hace xDD_

_**¿**Un Review**?**_

_Bites.**  
**_


End file.
